


boy oh boy (i love you)

by meathermac



Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Sexual Tension, i dunno babes, it's about the same rating as naddpod the podcast should be, literally no sex just like, oh well, rated m because i wasn't sure if i could rate this teen, shitheads to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meathermac/pseuds/meathermac
Summary: the world doesn’t care whether or not you’re maybe falling in love with a boy you met two days ago because it keeps on spinning.
Relationships: Mavrus/Hardwon Surefoot, Moonshine Cybin & Hardwon Surefoot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	boy oh boy (i love you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blazeofglory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/gifts).



> aAAAAAAAaa
> 
> massive shout out to sam (blazeofglory) for being my personal cheerleader and constantly reassuring me that actually i'm a pretty good writer. i love you so much sam 
> 
> shout out to the naddcord as well!!!!! yes, you too. i love you all so very much!!!! 
> 
> rated m because i didn't think i could technically rate it teen but still like, very much the Naddpod Level of seuxal innuendo and content

Hardwon knows that guys are hot sometimes. Like, objectively, there are guys that are hot. He’s aware of that. He can be straight and be hyper-aware of the fact that there are some really hot guys out there. 

But it’s weird to check out your friends, right? It’s weird that he thinks Mavrus is super hot. 

At the very least, he’s been telling himself that the entire time they’ve been in Gladeholm because if he starts to dwell on it more it’s going to present some interesting problems.

_ Maybe I can ask Moonshine later _ , he thinks, laying upside down in the bed while Moonshine cooks and Beverly tries to explain reading to Mavrus,  _ because this sure as fuck doesn’t make any sense to me. _

There’s a point later on in the night where Mavrus is asleep in bed while Bev takes notes in the journal Erlin gave to him, and Hardwon sits next to Moonshine as she cleans up the Heroes’ Feast. She nods at him, humming to herself as she shoves plates into the sink haphazardly. “You need somethin’, Hardwon?”

"Do you think guys are hot?" Hardwon asks in a tone he assumes sounds casual. 

Moonshine raises an eyebrow, setting down the glass in her hand, and looks at him curiously. "Do you?”

"I mean-- _ no _ . Maybe." He bites the inside of his cheek and stares at the dirty tile floor of the hut. "Yes?"

“What’s going on?” Beverly asks, shutting his journal and picking up his plate. 

She laughs, motioning for Bev to hand her his plate, to which he ignores and begins to wash the plate anyways. “Hardwon wants to know if I think guys are hot.”

“I think guys are hot,” he supplies unhelpfully, and Moonshine laughs as Hardwon groans and puts his face in his hands. 

He sighs, biting the inside of his cheek. “I was just asking because I was wondering if it was like, weird.” 

"Hardwon, I think you're gay," Beverly says, handing his now-clean plate over to Moonshine, who rolls her eyes and shoves it back in the sink with all the other plates. "I don't mean it in like, a bad way, though." 

"Bev, youngin',  _ you're _ gay." Moonshine mumbles, laughing to herself. "You know that, right?" 

He turns red, turning his attention back on the plates. "I just didn't want Hardwon to think I was trying to be mean." 

She bursts into full-on laughter at that, shaking her head. "So now that we've established that the boy with the boyfriend isn't homophobic--"

"Come  _ on _ , Moonshine."

“I’m not gay,” Hardwon says, and Moonshine shoots him a look. “I, like, I don’t think I am. Can I think guys are hot and still be straight?” 

Beverly raises his hand and she rolls her eyes and says, “Yes, youngin’?”

“You could be bisexual like Moonshine!” he offers, and Moonshine clicks her tongue. 

“I don’t like puttin’ labels on myself, youngin’, but ya do have a point. You can like boys and girls if you feel that way.”

He nods, but he’s not sure he really believes her.

*

“Yo Mavrus!” Hardwon calls, jogging to catch up with the tiefling ahead of him. “You ready?”

“I guess so,” he says, running a hand through his hair. “It’s been a wild… day and a half? Is that how long it’s been?”

“If that.” Hardwon grins at him, adjusting his hammer as they walk towards the main school building. “Anyone you figure you’re impressing out there?”

Mavrus just laughs and shakes his head. “Besides everyone, dude?” He sighs, offering Hardwon a smile in return. “If you mean someoneI’m into, like, romantic or whatever, then no, there’s no guys out there that I feel like need to be more into me than they already are, man.”

“Oh, right,” he responds as casually as he can manage, “I forgot you liked dudes.”

It’s a bald-faced lie, and Mavrus can tell. 

Truth be told, Hardwon hasn’t been able to  _ stop  _ thinking about the fact that Mavrus is gay. It’s been so weird for him to think about because he doesn’t totally understand  _ what _ he feels for Mavrus, and knowing that Mav could like him back--as a friend, romantically, hell, even  _ sexually _ \--is fucking terrifying.

Mavrus rolls his eyes, giving Hardwon an annoyed look. “Dude, like, I  _ know  _ both of your party members aren’t straight, so you’re not gonna be weird about it, but like… why do you care?”

“No reason,” Hardwon backtracks, hands up. “I just was having a weird kinda crisis about thinking dudes were, like, hot sometimes? Don’t worry about it and you don’t have to answer, but uh… how did you know you liked guys?”

He stops short and hides a snort behind his hand, then turns to Hardwon and asks, “Do you wanna kiss guys?”

He shrugs, crossing his arms. “I don’t know. Kinda.”

“Do you wanna suck dick?”

Hardwon goes bright red and looks away, trying to hide his embarrassment. “I… a little, I guess. I dunno, man.”

“I mean, yeah, that’s a little gay, dude,” he says, patting Hardwon’s bicep. “But like, if you ever wanna experiment, hit me up. I’m down to like, make out or fuck you if you wanna find out what you’re into.”

_ Holy shit. _

He blinks a couple of times, somehow going even redder. “Yeah--yeah. Okay. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Sounds good,” Mavrus says with a wink, then starts heading towards the school.

This is all… baffling, really, is the only word that truly applies. The mere thought of kissing Mavrus sends a shiver down his spine, and imagining getting fucked by Mavrus…

He shudders, then starts walking back with Mavrus. 

*

“Moonshine?” Hardwon asks during breakfast before the first task. Beverly is still asleep--he was crying the night before, they need to start making sure he doesn’t read that damn journal before bed--and Mavrus is… somewhere else, probably, but Hardwon is still eating his Heroes’ Feast while Moonshine preps spells for the day. 

(The opportune time to have a sexuality crisis, if you think about it.)

“What’s up, Hardwon?” she asks, not looking up from the circle of mushrooms she’s created on the floor. 

“So, if Mavrus offered to, like, make out with me and have sex with me so I could see if I liked it, does that mean he’s, like, into me?”

Moonshine blinks, once, twice, and then bursts out laughing. “ _ Man _ , ya really dug yourself a hole here, huh?”

“Hey!” he protests, annoyed. “I don’t know anything about guys, Moon. I like  _ girls _ .” 

“And also Mavrus.”

He rolls his eyes, flipping her off. “Okay, fine. Also Mavrus. But does that mean he  _ likes _ me, or just that he’s down to, uh--” he cuts himself off with a loud cough before mumbling, “like, fuck me or whatever?”

She looks up at him, confused. “Do ya know what it means if someone wants to fuck ya, Hardwon?”

“Well,” he says, “I know what it means, but only… in terms of…” Hardwon trails off, looking for a good enough excuse. “No, I don’t know what it means. Don’t, like--don’t  _ tell _ anyone that, though.”

Moonshine buries her face in her hands, barely muffling her hysterical laughter. She sits there like that for a while until she’s able to calm herself down and say, “Well, you see, when a boy and a boy love each other very much--”

“Shut the  _ fuck _ up.”

“Hardwon, I gotta be honest, I’ve liked a lot of women and a lot of men and generally they were not down to fuck if they weren’t attracted to me.”

He nods, tapping his fingers against the counter. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“Not you  _ guess _ . I’m right,” she throws back, “and you should go talk to that boy before we leave Gladeholm or  _ I  _ will talk to him for ya.”

His eyes go wide. “Don’t,” he pleads, “I don’t want him to know I talked to you about this.”

Moonshine sighs, turning her focus back to her mushroom circle. “Alright, Hardwon. Just let me know if you need the room to yourself.”

“ _ Moonshine _ .”

*

It’s the night after the first task, and Hardwon and Mavrus are sitting on top of the school by themselves. 

Mavrus has a six-pack of shitty beer and he’s already halfway through his second, and Hardwon feels a lot like he’s back in high school and he’s sitting out on a balcony, drinking dwarven beer that Gemma stole from her older sister; the similarities between the way he felt back then and the way he feels right now are uncanny in the most terrifying way.

It’s dark out but Gladeholm is still alight with magical fairy-lights dancing around the streets while students wander around the courtyard out front of the dorms, and when he looks at Mavrus and Mav is smiling back at him, it  _ ruins _ him. 

He feels like he’s in love--he feels like he did in Irondeep, but Mavrus is a boy and so is Hardwon and something’s not right here but he feels like he’s in  _ love _ …

“Are you… can I kiss you?” Hardwon asks, swinging his feet back and forth over the edge of the roof. 

Mavrus nods, and he leans in awkwardly and kisses him and it’s weird, all of this is weird, but Mavrus’ lips are soft and warm and he licks into Hardwon’s mouth and oh,  _ this _ is what everyone’s been going on about. 

When they break apart, Hardwon is suddenly aware that he’s holding Mavrus tight and Mavrus has his arms around his waist, and he’s warm despite the cool night air.

“So?” Mavrus asks, running a hand down Hardwon’s bicep. “Do you like kissing guys?” 

He considers this for a moment, then cups Mavrus’ face in his hands and kisses him again, slower this time, and Mavrus makes a soft noise that Hardwon  _ never _ wants to stop hearing.

“Yeah,” he says, “I think I do.”

“Good, “ Mavrus responds, reaching up to tuck a piece of hair behind Hardwon’s ear. “Cause I really like kissing you.”

Hardwon is thankful for the pitch darkness surrounding them, because he feels his face heating up at every causal touch. “Is that offer for you to, uh…” He coughs awkwardly. “For us to try out some stuff together… is that still on?”

Mavrus throws his head back with a laugh, moonlight glinting off his horns, and it’s one of the most beautiful things Hardwon’s ever seen. “Hell yeah, dude, we can fuck if you want,” he says with a wicked grin playing at his lips. “I have a feeling you’d be some of my hottest sex yet, babe.”

“I--I don’t know what to say to that,” Hardwon stutters out nervously, muscles tensing slightly. “I don’t--not tonight, Mav.”

“Whatever you say, baby.” He nips at Hardwon’s earlobe. “Do your friends know we’re up here?”

He bites back a moan as Mavrus’ tongue darts out over his ear and jaw. “Don’t know, don’t care,” he says, running his fingers through Mavrus’ hair and watching him shiver as his fingers graze the top of his horns.  _ Hot. _

“You’re so  _ pretty, _ ” Mavrus mutters in a low voice, his eyes dark. “How long are you guys here in Gladeholm for?”

“A few more days, I think.”

He smiles before trailing soft kisses along Hardwon’s jawline. “Let me know if you ever wanna try sucking dick. I’d  _ love  _ to know what else your mouth can do.”

Hardwon blushes and leans in for another kiss, wondering how he could have  _ ever _ been so scared of something like this.

*

It’s the second day of Mage Madness, and Mavrus is still in Hardwon’s arms. 

They’d done One Big Bed the night before, of course, so Moonshine and Bev are also still asleep--it’s not the most intimate or romantic of situations--but Mavrus has been sleeping contentedly in Hardwon’s arms almost all night and gods, this is gonna be a really awkward situation when he wakes up. 

But he doesn’t wake up--he stays sleeping until Moonshine and Bev are both gone, so Hardwon doesn’t either. 

He knows they  _ need  _ to get up soon, ‘cause the tournament starts in about an hour, and they kinda need to compete in that. 

Mavrus stirs in his sleep a little bit, rolling over to face Hardwon. He blinks sleepily, smiling as he mumbles, “Mornin’, Hardwon.” He yawns. “Is it time to get up yet?”

“No, Mav, you’re all good,” he says softly. “We have a few minutes.”

“Mm. Well, I’m up now.” Mavrus yawns again, then leans forward and kisses Hardwon on the forehead. “Moonshine and Bev didn’t care that we were snuggling all night?”

He shifts slightly, pulling Mavrus closer to his chest. “I don’t think they noticed.”

“Huh.” He chews at his bottom lip, eyes slipping shut. “‘M tired.”

“I know.” 

“I don’t want to get up,” Mavrus says, moving close enough that Hardwon can feel the warmth of his breath on his bare shoulder. His tail wraps around Hardwon’s leg and Mavrus rests his head in the crook of his neck, sighing contentedly.

“I know, Mav.” Hardwon looks down at the tiefling in his arms, who looks like he fits there perfectly, and the rest of the world falls away. “I don’t either.”

They have to, though. There’s worlds to save and Death Knights to kill, elves to be saved and gnomes to be fought, and the world doesn’t care whether or not you’re maybe falling in love with a boy you met two days ago because it keeps on spinning. 

The clock keeps on ticking and three extra minutes with someone in your arms is a lifetime, a lifeline, and it’s slipping away so you hold on as tight as you can and all of a sudden you’re seventeen again and sneaking off with your girlfriend so her dad won’t find you, and then you’re on the battlefield in Gladeholm and the only other person you’ve liked the same way, the  _ good  _ way, is dead on the ground. 

And then he’s alive again, and Hardwon is kissing Mavrus in the middle of the Gladeholm dining hall and fuck, if it isn’t the best feeling in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> lichen, commerce, and scribble, or leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!!
> 
> hit me up on tumblr [@maple-keenes] or twitter [@maplekeenes] if you wanna talk!!!


End file.
